brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcatraz
Alcatraz is a map for the Smash and Grab Event. It takes place in the recreation yard (outdoors) of the Alcatraz Island in San Francisco, California, USA. It is near the edge of the island which next to it is the Bay Area. Plot The brawlers are arrested for causing severe damage to the Golden Gate Bridge due to their intense brawls. They are sent to this tough and heavily guarded prison to serve for their punishment for many years. Few weeks later, Grand Warden the prisons' warden, wanted to entertain himself and so he decided to let the brawlers fight with one another at the recreation yard and he will be sitting there to watch them brawling, he states that the wining team are immediately set free and the losing team will be staying for a year longer. Travel back in time to experience the environment and brawl in the high security prison. Layout This is a symmetrical map which features very few bushes on the map, and has medium amount of walls. There is a gem mine in the center of the map which is partly covered by the bushes on the center area, the bushes are surrounding the mine but did not cover over the gem mine unlike in the Bushes of Riches. At the spawn area there is 3 or 4 small patch of bushes depending on the side of the spawn, one or two at the corners of the map with a piece of wall at one of the side and 2 square patches of bushes which is below to the zig-zag like diagonal 'meant' walls. At the center of the yard there is a pair of stright fences and a pair of short arc fences that surrounds the two inner fences and the gem mine and the bushes. The fences are the same kind of walls as the fences in maps like bandit stash, which is like a regular walls but half as thick, and the fences has its appearances same as those fences at the real place. There is the stairs at the bottom right side of the map which is serves for aesthetics purposes since it appears in the real place. This map does not have much hiding and ambushing opportunities since the bushes are not connected far. Tips *Throwers are decent on this map, since there are plenty of walls they can cover with. *The center bush is good for you to hide in, against long range brawler since their bullet width is quite thin they are forced to waste their ammo to guess which part of the bush you are in to deal damage to you. **Dont be afraid to get out the bushes momentarily to avoide the shots since most of the time players expects you to stay in the bushes while juking and not revealing your exact location. This applies in other maps too. Exclusive Skin The skin name is called Alcatraz Inmate. During the first month of the map release (31 days), players who plays this map and wins a game will get the free Alcatraz inmate outfit: The shirt, the pants, and a pair of shoes. Once the player has this outfit skin, it becomes available for every brawler to wear this outfit. Different brawlers will be wearing different sizes of the outfit since different brawlers have different body shapes, spike and crow can also wears this outfit too. This limited skin makes your brawlers looks very special because the outfit is based on a map and the Alcatraz theme rather than the normal gem skins which is not based on a theme/map/event. This skin will become completely unobtainable once the first month of the map release is over. Trivia *The reason i made this map is because that i had played poptropica the online game and the island Escape from pelican rock that is based on Alcatraz. This inspires me to look deeper into the topic and i could crossover to brawlstars. **I started planing the map on January 21 and i completed the planing and drawing on February 3rd. *The fort was built in the 1850s, however the brawls can take place in anywhere to here, regardless of the timeline. * The grizzly bear is the state bear of the California flag, so it would be fun to add this video about the grizzly bears fighting. *The fences at on the map is not present in the recreation yard, the fences used from is based on the fences that are on top of the boundary wall since its a suitable kind of walls to use on this environment and its also present in the venue so that we dont need to see the boring 1×1 walls. *The entrance point might seem abit too tight, so the center part of the longest wall could be removed (not sure by how much). *My personal thought: I like colorado more than california because thats fucking obvious since the cost of living in san francisco is fucking expensive. WEED. *The light grey part of the bottom right of the map is part of the stairs in the recreation yard, its just there for visual purposes since it exists in the real place, it will not affect the brawlers movement or attack when they are at there. Its texture looks the same as the stairs there in the recreation yard. *The recreation yard dosent have tall grasses located in it, it has a short patch of grasses in somewhere here, so this explains why this map has very few bushes. But for the sake of the game bushes are needed in the map so we use these grasses to become the bushes the map. **For somehow reason, the grass decides to grow at the center and the sides in different areas. **The bushes in the map is the same colour as the grass in the recreation yard, that green colour. **The fences has the same logic, since the fences are not located right on the yard (located at the boundary walls), the fences is also placed at the yard since we need a wall for this map which looks good on it rather than just using one wall type. *The normal walls (diagonal zig zag ones) on the map dosent appears in the real place, the walls used on the map is the same walls as the boundary walls (with the fence stated above which is above this kind of walls). *The category Maps with unique properties is added on this page not because of the map itself, this map feels itself isint as special as The Bank, the reason is that there is an exclusive skin based on this map (at the Exclusive Skin section). *The zig-zag like diagonal walls are meant to be diagonal directioned, but non of the maps have diagonal direction walls so i guess that i would keep that. **But fences dont follow this rule, because the center of the map needs more space to brawl so i decided to make the fence diagonal that the real maps havent done ever. And its really cool to see fences (walls) to be diagonal to add realstic feel to the map and its a half thick wall which makes it less weird for the fences to be diagonal. *There are 24 bushes at the center, since the center is the gem mine absoloute tile where the bush cannot grow on it and its partly covered by the surrounding 8 bushes right next to it. *The fences were added to the yard/map because i dont want the map to be too opened area since the real place is all open, so thats why the fences are the suitable walls for the map which gives the realstic looks features. **The normal walls are not supposed to be there, but since i added it it looks fine, it might be removed and be replaced by the fences? *Spike and crow can wear the alcatraz inmate skin of course because their shape is humanoid, non humanoid shaped brawlers cannot wear this skin. *When you wear this skin on piper you would be able to see her shoe since she is wearing the pants instead, but not her default shoe. *The plot is about the brawlers travelled to San francisco and fight but ended up accidentally damages the Golden Gate Bridge and it becomes nonfunctional for few months, and this event pisses alot of Californians off since they cannot tavel the bridge. **This event can takes place in 1800s or even the 1900s. **The plot is just the storyline about this map and prison, its not that major effecting. *The fences are originally not there before the Grand Warden decides to set up the brawl event, it was placed on the map for the event. (not sure about the normal walls there though) *The left side of the map is the wall and beyong it is the Bay Area sea and the right side of the map leads to the staircase then the building inside. Gallery Alcatraz.png|Recreation Yard with legends Alcatraz Recreation Yard.jpg|Recreation Yard during the year of its operation. The fence in this picture is the same fence in use of the fence in the map. USP Alcatraz.jpg|Props for brawlers as part of the skin? or maybe this could replace the role of the crystals: first to get 10 metal cups to win.. Alcatraz Soap.jpg|ALCATRAZ SOAP Bar Category:Maps Category:Smash and Grab Maps Category:Original Concepts Category:Maps with unique properties Category:Brawler with unique skin properties